


Kiss me, Please?

by Badassium1970



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Normal Boots
Genre: Angst, Asagao Academy, Fluff, Hidden block, M/M, Normal Boots - Freeform, SparklingSalt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jared's meant to be perfect but all he feels is broken.





	

Jared couldn’t take it anymore. His mother wanted him to be perfect and Jared didn’t want to disappoint her so in turn he wanted to be perfect. That just wasn’t working anymore, and Jared felt broken.

Firstly, he’d lost the tournament. How could he lose to Wallid? It had never happened before and Jared even choose a song that would psyche him out, yet in the end that plan backfired. There was just something about having so many people watch him dance, he’d probably make a fool out of himself. So instead Jared froze and tried to make sure his moves were precise yet the song had the most ridiculous moves and he couldn’t handle embarrassing himself in front of so many people so he made up his own moves that didn’t made him look like an uncivilised animal with three left feet.

Next he had to preform another tea ceremony and man did he get so many things wrong that by the time he’d righted them the tea was stone cold and it didn’t taste so good anyway. Rumours were spread around the school, some said he was taking some type of drug, maybe he was drunk, others simply thought he was having a bad day.  
Jared didn’t have bad days, yet now he was having a bad week, which then turned into two bad weeks, then a month and Jared felt like it could only get worse. At least most of the events that he deemed terrible happened in private, or with fellow club members and the rest of the school had gone back to practically worshipping him, but Jared couldn’t enjoy it.

It didn’t take long for the other member of the club to see that Jared was getting more and more bothered to the point where it was worrying, yet with the school year getting more and more hectic and some members worrying about college they didn’t have the time they would like to take care of Jared, or find out what was wrong. Satch tried his best but was rarely in his room and often found himself waking up in a classroom early in the morning.

PBG volunteered to be the one to keep an eye on Jared since he didn’t much care for school work, and therefore didn’t mind if he got a little behind. It wasn’t like he’d get kicked out of school, what with the soccer team and the Normal Boots club he brought a lot of positive attention onto Asagao Academy.

“Just don’t come asking more for help,” Shane joked, he’d be willing to help PBG if he needed it, and he did often tutor PBG and Jon, although if it was just Jon there was a little less studying going on.

So PBG took care of Jared. At first Jared was very closed off about his issues, but that was okay, if Jared was uncomfortable telling him then PBG didn’t need to know. He just needed to ensure that he was there for Jared, which he did.

Within a few days Jared admitted about the tournament, and how losing really got to him.

“There will be loads of tournaments Jar, it doesn’t matter, no one is even talking about that tournament anymore. Don’t worry about it.”

Jared nodded, a blush appearing on his face. When did PBG start calling him ‘Jar’? It didn’t bother him but for some reason he just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Later that week Jared admitted to PBG that he felt as if he couldn’t be perfect anymore, he messed up far too often and would never live up to the expectations everyone had set for him.

“Jar, you’re one of my favourite people in the world, and believe me you’re perfect the way you are.”

PBG embraced his friend in a hug, unaware of how hard Jared’s hard was beating or how his brain was practically short circuiting due to new thoughts.

It took some time for Jared to admit it to himself that he had a crush on PBG. He tried to get over it and then ignore it to no avail.

Jared had always been taught that being gay was wrong, and that he was to marry a beautiful woman who was suited to be with him. Of course being at Asagao meant he met a lot of different people of differing sexualities, and some of those people were good friends of him and were gay. Jared knew there was nothing wrong with it, unlike what he had been taught it wasn’t a choice. He just didn’t want to be gay himself. He knew he’d be ruined if people found out, and his mother would disown him.

No, no one would find out. He would get over this. It was all in his head anyway, there wasn’t any meaning behind it. He was just stressed and PBG was always there for him so of course it was just his brain being weird.

That was what Jared kept telling himself, but he knew he was just lying to himself.

The club noticed that Jared was closing in on himself again, and it was worse. He’d stopped going to meetings they had and actively avoiding his friends, especially PBG and this didn’t go unnoticed.

He wasn’t going to let Jared avoid him. If he’d gone too far when trying to cheer him up or Jared was embarrassed then fine, PBG would apologise and or reassure him that things were going to be fine.

When he found Jared it was clear that things were a lot worse than he’d initially thought.

PBG had only seen Jared cry once or twice, so it was a shock to see him curled up in his bed, his normally perfect hair now a mess, tears dripping down his face as sobbing noises escaped his chapped lips.

“Jar, what’s wrong?”

Jared jumped at the sound of PBG’s voice. He should have expected this.

“Jar, I told you everything is going to be okay, just tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help.”

Jared didn’t want to reply, but just looking up at PBG and seeing those sad puppy dog eyes made him feel guilty.

“You can’t. I’m broken… I’m… I’m just a disappointment.”

Tears started rolling down his cheeks again and he hid his face, resting it on his knees.

“You can’t believe that. I’m sure whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Jared was shaking, but maybe it would be good to get this off his chest, maybe PBG could help him, tell him that he wasn’t gay, and it was just that he stressed and tired.

“I… I think I’m… I like… I’m… I’m gay…”

PBG was a little surprised. Jared was such a lady’s man.

“Okay, but that doesn’t mean you’ve got something wrong with you. Ian doesn’t, and neither does Jimmy, they’re both great people and so are you.”

“It’s not just that. I… I like… you.” Jared sighed and returned to his position of his forehead resting on his knees so he couldn’t see PBG’s reaction.

“Jar, look at me, come on.”

Although he didn’t want to Jared obeyed and saw PBG smiling kindly at him. Great, here comes the pity party(!)

“I… um, yeah I like you too.” PBG blushed and gave an awkward shrug. Jared couldn’t believe what he was hearing but thinking about the pass month or so it should have been obvious.

“PBG, I… um, I want… could I…” Jared trailed off, embarrassed.

“Yes,” PBG responded rapidly, feeling equally awkward and embarrassed.

Jared gathered what little confidence he had left and began to lean it but paused. He thought about what everyone would think about this, how he was betraying his mother, how he was a disappointment.

“Kiss me, please?” PBG’s voice was soft and relaxing. He made Jared feel safe, safe enough to close the gap between them and forget about what others would think, because it didn’t matter what they thought. At least Jared knew he wasn’t broken.


End file.
